When Lightning Strikes
by Paco The Taco Maker
Summary: He was no longer the little boy that wished for their approval or the defenseless boy that ended up as their scapegoat. He was a man, hardened by their betrayal and the lot life had thrown at him. If they think he will just bend down and be content to be their dog once more, they were going to be in for a world of disappointment. [Dino/Harry]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively. I'm borrowing just their wonderful works in order to entertain the people who will bother to read this.

**Summary:** After having finally found some peace, it shouldn't surprise anyone that he wasn't amused at being dragged back into their fold just because they finally realized their mistake. He was no longer the little boy that wished for their approval or the defenseless boy that ended up as their scapegoat; he was a man, hardened by their betrayal and the lot life had thrown at him. If they think he will just bend down and be content to be their dog once more, they were going to be in for a world of disappointment. He wasn't given the moniker "Zeus the Eagle-Eye" for nothing after all.

**Warning(s):** This story contains blood, comical/extreme violence, dark themes, offensive language, homosexual themes (SLASH), etc. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue anyway and get upset, then I don't care to know about it at all. You should've accepted my warning. Before we get started there are several things that I should warn you about before you get started. The Harry Potter canon is very different due to events that will become obvious. If there will be bashing, then it will be light. I'm not trying to turn this into a bash fest, as the storyline itself is more important to me in the long run. Hopefully you will be able to live with that.

* * *

_**When Lightning Strikes**_

[Prologue]: A Hero's Return

* * *

With the lack of a certain idiot's larger body draped over his own, he immediately tensed up as he realized that he definitely wasn't where he remembered falling asleep. It had been years since he has woken up by himself, and his lover always made sure to never leave him alone due to the sappy promise they made during one of his more vulnerable moments. But it wasn't only that which set him on edge; it was the familiar buzz of an energy he knew was unique to himself that seemed to permeate the very air around him.

An energy that caused the pain in his scar to intensify, startling him more than he would like to admit before he managed to dull it.

The feel of magic; magic that didn't belong to him!

He could hear voices near him, muffled but the giddiness in the tone was unmistakable. Moments later the sound of footsteps and the voices grew closer, and he readied himself as the sound of a door opening reached his ears. To anyone below the level of the Arcobaleno, they would assume that he was asleep. But he was getting ready, small jolts of electricity sparking beneath his hand that rested on his side blocked from the view of whoever was coming into the room.

"Everything seems to be fine and besides a slight case of magical exhaustion, there seems to be no real side-effects from his summoning through the Veil Minister." A soft voice broke the silence of the room, which was followed closely by a heavy relieved sigh from the second occupant of the room. The smell of sweat reached his nose, and he resisted the urge to crinkle his nose at the disgusting scent.

"That's good, it would've just made things harder if he was brought back to us in a horrible condition…there is already too much that needs to be made up for and adding injury wouldn't help anything." A stern voice replied evenly, though a hint of impatience peeked its way through. The sound of shuffling from the second person, a woman, if he guessed correctly, was nervous around the "Minister".

An aggravated sigh broke the uncomfortable silence, and the clearing of a voice seemed to prompt the woman to jump before she came near him. "So far he hasn't shown signs of waking up, and we weren't sure if using a Rennervate would be the right choice…we don't know if the traces of the veil left on him will have a volatile reaction…" But she was cut off by the man.

"You have my permission, we don't have much time and we need to get down to business…the sooner he learns the situation and realizes the position he is in the better for the Wizarding World."

The woman didn't seem to protest, and was making her way towards him. It seemed like he was going to have to act; his worst fear had just been confirmed.

* * *

Lenora Strout had been ecstatic when she found out she would be the Mediwitch in charge of looking after the recently returned savior. After all, she would be in charge of nursing the Boy-Who-Lived to perfect health and then send him off to once again fight You-Know-Who.

After the revelation of Harry Potter's innocence from the crimes he had been pushed through the veil for, she like everyone else that had condemned the boy wanted nothing more than to have him returned to the Wizarding World where he belonged. She like others believed that if they only explain that at the time he had seemed guilty then he would forgive them for what they've done and take care of the Dark Lord that had risen two years after he was convicted.

'He's the Boy-Who-Lived…surely he will forgive us right?' she thought, staring at the sleeping man on the bed.

Yes, that was one thing that everyone found strange.

Instead of the 15-year-old they were all expecting, Harry Potter had been brought back to them with the appearance of a twenty-three year-old man. At first they had believed this to be a side-effect of the travel through the Veil, but all diagnosis spells had stated that he was in fact twenty-three. A blush stained her cheeks as her mind drifts to the man sleeping in the personalized room.

Wherever their savior had been, apparently time had been kind to him in the looks department. A handsome, stern face with tanned skin (though some of the scars on his body were worrying) and a lithely muscled frame; he was the epitome of the desires of every female in the Wizarding world with a healthy libido. Even his scar, which had been lengthened down to the middle of his cheek over the eyelid and a little grim, only added to the "bad boy" image the man was unconsciously making.

The best part is she had the best possibility of ending up with this delicious piece of man if she played her cards right!

Having been the one who looked after him while he healed (ignoring the fact that he wasn't really all that injured), she was sure that he would feel grateful towards her. That gratefulness could very well develop into a romantic interest, and even later full-blown romance like in her favorite romance novels!

Giggling, Lenora then turned her attention back towards the negative aspects of the job.

For days now there had been multitudes of people that have shown up to get a glimpse at the "Boy-Who-Lived". Even other nurses tried to do so despite it being against protocol and the Minister of Magic's order. Sniffing at the thought of the Minister, she stiffened as she looked up to see the very person she was thinking of come waltzing out of the Floo Network.

Standing there in front of the fireplace was the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, stared at her with his yellow eyes above the wire-framed glasses that were perched on top of his nose. If there was a downside to this job, it was dealing with this sour man. Yes, he was a very good Minister during these dark times (especially after having someone like Cornelius Fudge in charge before), but he just gave her the creeps.

"Strout, I expect that there is some good news on Mr. Potter's condition?" the man inquired, his eyes pinning her in place.

Lenora only shivered as she nodded, "Yes he is in better health than when he arrived, though there wasn't much damage to him besides some of the magic from the veil clinging to him." This she stated frankly.

It had been true after all; considering all the things that could've gone wrong, the little amount of problems they did have were inconsequential. The lion-like man then gestured towards the door leading towards the man's room, and she sighed as she got up from her seat. She knew that he would want to see him.

"I've heard that some people have tried to visit Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore to be more precise…" the man trailed off, obviously wanting her to confirm or deny his words. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she stopped in front of the door and traced the runes that had been etched into the door for extra security.

"He had Minister Scrimgeour, though I had turned him away like everyone else as you had ordered."

That seemed to satisfy him as he said nothing more on the subject. Opening the door, the two stepped into the room and she took in the many gifts of flowers that had been brought in by well-wishers. Her eyes then trailed from the beautiful flowers decorating the room to the sleeping figure on the bed. Not that she got enough time to continue her ogling, because the Minister decided at that moment to open his mouth with a question.

"So what exactly is ailing Mr. Potter here and keeping him from waking up?" Scrimgeour queried, his eyes coming to rest on the one person that could make or break the situation that the Ministry was currently in.

Ever since it had come to light that the Boy-Who-Murdered, was in fact the Boy-Who-Was-Innocent after Voldemort's return and consequent confession to the crime, things hadn't been going well for the Ministry. Not only had Fudge been sacked almost immediately after this news was released, the Ministry as a whole found itself under scrutiny as other failings had been brought to life.

Sirius Black, an Auror he once worked with but had once thought to be a turncoat, was in fact innocent. The man had broken out of Azkaban and broken into the Burrow of the Weasley family. After snatching the youngest son's pet rat, he used his magic to force the rat to turn into a human. Much to the horror of those present, it was a man the Wizarding World had once thought dead.

Peter Pettigrew.

The truth behind that Halloween night had been revealed and immediately the public called for there to be an investigation into the process that led to the Pureblood heir's imprisonment.

'Things only got worse after it was revealed that he had received no trial and had just been thrown into Azkaban.' The tawny-haired man grimaced at the demands that public made, and the number of people that had to be sacked in order to placate the people of Wizarding Britain. Now here was another man that had been "wronged" by the Ministry, and who the public wanted to fulfill their desires.

'Seemingly to completely forget that it was their wish for him to be condemned for the crime…'

Really the people of the British Wizarding World were so fickle; one second they rallied behind you and the next they are ready to throw you under the bus if it meant they could be comfortable.

"Everything seems to be fine and besides a slight case of magical exhaustion, there seems to be no real side-effects from his summoning through the Veil Minister." The young woman reported, though her eyes too were on the young man in the bed. Glancing over at the young woman, the Minister tried to hold back the scowl that had wanted to take residence on his face.

His Aurors that had been posted around the man's room had reported to him about the young woman's activities since she had been placed in charge of Potter's care. Like many other women, she was another of Potter's admirers, and usually that would immediately get her exchanged for another person more suitable for the job. They had already had a case of his previous caretaker trying to slip Amortentia into his water, but that had been stopped just in time. At least this time, the woman only kept her fantasies to herself and continued to do the job that was expected of her.

"That's good, it would've just made things harder if he was brought back to us in a horrible condition…there is already too much that needs to be made up for and adding injury wouldn't help anything." And he honestly believed that, but he was also not exactly in the mood to deal with a petulant man demanding recompense from the Ministry for the blunders of those who weren't even in employ anymore. This had been the aftermath of Sirius Black being proved innocent, especially when he had been informed of the nearly-identical handling of his godson's case.

This was only another blunder that Scrimgeour had to make up for despite the Wizarding World being aware of this fact. Like with Sirius Black, in Harry Potter's case there was no one else who could've done it. Despite protests from the victim's elder brother, and others about Potter's innocence, everything pointed to the boy being the culprit.

"It was an open and shut case really" the famous (now infamous) words of Cornelius Fudge spouted to the press after the boy had been pushed through the Veil. And now those words were being used against the Ministry.

"Minister…" breaking out of his quickly down spiraling thoughts, the stoic man opened his eyes with an aggravated sigh and only glanced over at her, obviously waiting for her to voice whatever it is that she needed his attention for. "So far he hasn't shown signs of waking up, and we weren't sure if using a Rennervate would be the right choice…we don't know if the traces of the veil left on him will have a volatile reaction…"

Raising a hand to cut her off, Scrimgeour frowned.

"You have my permission, we don't have much time and we need to get down to business…the sooner he learns the situation and realizes the position he is in the better for the Wizarding World."

The woman seemed unsure, but she started over towards the sleeping man. Her wand was in her hand, and she came to hover by the young man's side to wake him up. So when the man's eyes suddenly snapped open and latched onto the woman, it was no small thing to say that the two were shocked. Especially when the man shot up from his bed and struck like a cobra, the last thing the two saw before they blacked out were stony bright green eyes.

* * *

Electricity flashed between his fingers as he glanced down at the unconscious witch and wizard at his feet. His bright green eyes were narrowed on the two in contempt, as he looked around the room immediately his mind went to assessing the situation he was in.

No longer was he in the world that he had come to call his home; he was back in the world that he had never expected to see again. 'Never wished to see again', he decided bitterly. Reaching a hand up to the lightning bolt scar that ran down from his forehead to his cheek, he gritted his teeth at the irritation that arose as foreign magic brushed against his skin and the burning that arose in his scar increased with every beat of his heart.

He had no idea what the hell the Wizarding World wanted or did in order to get him back here, but he knew that he could not linger any longer. Looking down at the two, he scowled as he realized that he would have to do something with them in order to make sure that his escape wouldn't be noticed too soon.

With the flick of his wrist, the two levitated up from the ground and came to hover right in front of him. Gesturing towards the hospital cot, he laid their bodies down on the bed, placing the woman on top of the man before closing the curtains that surrounded his bed. Snapping his fingers, the hospital gown that adorned his body was replaced with his usual outfit of black jeans with holsters on his thighs, a dark grey zip-up shirt with a high collar with the strap for his other holster across his chest. Instead of the usual trench coat he wore, he had instead opted for a robe in order to conceal his outfit.

In order to get out of here without anyone noticing, he was going to need to be inconspicuous as possible. Going around in his trench coat would definitely gain him more attention than he needed.

'But before that…' he trailed off mentally, turning his attention to the unconscious minister currently slumbering away on his bed. Moving closer, he leaned over the man and opened his eyes.

His own eyes were glowing ominously, "Let's get an idea of how to get out of here."

Diving in the man's mind, he shifted through the man's memories quickly, grabbing the information he needed before pulling out. Like he had thought, he was in a private room within St. Mungo's, and the only way he was going to get out was through the main hall.

'It seems like I'm going to have to go quickly before someone comes up and investigates.' Making his way towards the door, a mirror on the wall caught his attention. Knowing how iconic his eyes are in this world, it didn't take much to change the bright green he inherited from his mother into a muddy brown and his hair into a similar shade of brown, and his skin tone the same pale shade he had in his childhood.

Sharp brown eyes drifted towards the obvious scar on his face and he brought a hand up to his face. Dragging his finger along the scar, it slowly disappeared from sight. Just as his finger slid over the point of the scar, the mirror suddenly spoke up. "While I don't know why you changed your lovely eyes, I don't exactly blame you for covering that scar dear, it was quite ghastly!"

Harry left the room and on the floor of the room were shards of glass.

Coming into the hallway, he looked around and mentally sighed in relief that there seemed to be no one else currently in the area. Stretching out his senses, he could feel the different types of magic that surrounded him and couldn't help but feel his skin crawl.

It truly has been too long since he felt this much magic around him…

Going over to the desk, he looked through the file on the desk. Much to his irritation (and relief), it was a file on him. His green eyes quickly scanned the documents, and his lips curled down into a frown.

'Well isn't this interesting…' He thought, closing the file and slipping it into the pocket of his trench coat.

Apparently the witches and wizards had been some busy bees three years after his subsequent "execution" via the Death Veil. Voldemort has reappeared, stronger than ever with a quickly growing army in order to once again try for complete dominance over Wizarding Britain. Not only that, but he had admitted that the unleashing of the Basilisk and the death of Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley had in fact been done at the hand of his horcrux.

The very same crime the only hope they had to stop the Dark Wizard had been sentenced to limbo for.

Needless to say, the sheep of the Wizarding World were quick to demand for the Ministry to bring him back, despite it being public opinion which caused him to be thrown through the Veil in the first place. All the while, Voldemort had been openly recruiting any and all who felt the call of his cause without interruption, well besides some moves from a group called _The Order of the Phoenix_.

Snorting, he made his way over towards the fireplace and noticed the Floo Powder made readily available in a bowl for use. Grabbing a decent handful, memories of a previous time flooded into his mind. "Toss it into the fire, step in and state your destination clearly" his lips curled into a sneer as he remembered the sound of _that_ woman's voice.

Without any further waiting, he threw the powder into the fire and stepped in.

"St. Mungo's, Ground Floor." In a swirl of green fire, he watched as the room in front of him disappeared and quickly was replaced with his destination.

The sudden influx of magic in the room struck him and he almost tripped when he came out of the fireplace. Managing to catch himself before the Floo could toss him out on his ass, he straightened himself up and managed to avoid the gazes of those who looked up, he was content when they looked away after finding him uninteresting. It was quite crowded in the reception area, a lot of Healers and Mediwizards being called over to look at the injured being brought it.

It seemed that things looked darker than ever for Wizarding Britain; unfortunately for them, Harry had long since lost any sympathy he could've held for them.

'They had done this to themselves, and I want no part of this…I need to find a way back to the Death Veil." Tilting his face downward, he quickly slithered his way through the crowd, making sure that he didn't bump into anyone.

In no time, he had made his way towards the entrance of the building. So it was a surprise to him when he was suddenly barreled into by black-robed figure. Once upon a time, Harry probably would've fallen over if this had occurred to him, but he has long since gotten over the clumsiness he possessed in youth. It was a must with the life he lived as a Hitman; after all the smallest slip could very well mean life or death.

The man he bumped into seemed to steady himself as well, and whipped his head in Harry's direction.

"Do you not have eyes? Watch where you're going you –" whatever the man had to say was cut off, as his eyes suddenly seemed glued to his face. Familiar dark eyes, which used to look at him with such scorn that his skin could've flayed by the intensity caused the Man-who-Lived to curse inwardly at this turn of events.

It would be just his luck that the first person he runs into would be his old Potions Professor.

* * *

_Lily._

That was the immediate thought that sprung in his mind as he took in the face of the man he had bumped into. Despite the color of his eyes being an forgettable and common brown (far from the brilliant green orbs his once friend and forever unrequited love called eyes), the shape of his eyes and cheekbones made him think of the fiery-haired woman that was cut down way before her time.

Only one other person possessed those eyes and cheekbones (not that he admitted it all those years ago), and that person was supposed to be laying up in a private room in St. Mungo's under the Minister's watch.

He watched as those eyes widened slightly, and he realized that he had said her name out loud. But the look was only brief as the man's surprise disappeared and he only took a step back with a short nod before he walked off briskly. And that made the Potions Master suspicious.

Severus Tobias Snape kept his eyes on the man, until he couldn't see him anymore. His dark eyes narrowed and his lips pinched as he tried to spot him out in the crowd. After a bit, he decided to put it away for later thought and was about to make his way further into St. Mungo's when a ruckus suddenly started up from further into the Reception Hall.

There was no way that the man, who looked to be in his twenties at most, could be the fifteen-year-old boy Wizarding Britain was placing their hopes in.

'Dumbledore was quite adamant that I find out some information on how the brat is doing…' he scowled in disgust.

The old wizard was just as bad as everyone else…even more so in fact.

How could he not when he was placing the hopes of their world on the shoulders of a spoiled brat?

Shaking his head, he dropped his train of thought. He had more important tasks to take care of instead of pondering on the fate of the James Potter's spawn.

"LOCK DOWN THE EXITS! NO ONE LEAVES! HE HAS ESCAPED! AURORS HAVE EVERYONE LINE UP FOR IDENTIFICATION!" the amplified voice bellowed, and suddenly all movement in the building ceased.

Like the parting of the Red Sea in the Bible, immediately the occupants of the hallway towards the exit parted and the Minister followed by several Aurors were barreling down in his direction.

"STOP RIGHT THERE POTTER!" Rufus Scrimgeour commanded, and gasps rang throughout the Hospital at the name.

Severus himself stiffened in shock and turned to look towards the Entrance, which had been shut down immediately at the Minister's command. In front of the door was a man standing with his back towards them all.

All eyes were on him, as the Minister moved forward. Mutterings began to stir as the Minister and Aurors came within a short distance from the man, who was being called the Boy-Who-Lived. The same boy, who had only recently somehow been extracted from the Veil by Unspeakables. The same boy Wizarding Britain had been clamoring for to see once more.

For a second, the man didn't move but then raised his arms in the muggle fashion of surrender.

"Color me impressed…I hadn't realized that you would recover so quickly, much less have a way to lockdown the hospital with only a voice command…" the tone of the man's voice was irking, making Severus think of a certain dead Gryffindor.

Slowly, the man turned around and faced everyone. His brown eyes were narrowed and the downward tilt of the corners of his lips showed his obvious displeasure. "It seems that the sheep have finally put someone competent into office after they had gotten rid of that shitty bastard _Fudge_." The name of the previous Minister was said in such an acidic tone that caused some around him to cringe, while some bristled at being called sheep.

The Minister's amber eyes were locked onto the man's form, and his disgruntlement with the man's attitude was clear to anyone.

"Enough with these theatrics Mr. Potter, there are things that we need to discuss now that you're awake…" he was about to continue, but was cut off when "Potter" scoffed.

"Things to discuss you say? Things like the fact that Voldemort (Many flinched at the nonchalant calling of the Dark Lord's name, Snape noticed in exasperation) is back and you've realized that you've screwed the pooch so to speak?" Dark eyes watched as the Minister stiffened, and the Aurors behind him did as well.

Scrimgeour glanced around him briefly, before clearing his throat. "Yes, while that is true there is much more we have to discuss…things that are too sensitive to discuss here."

"Potter" hummed while tilting his head, "I know all about the things that you want to discuss…unfortunately, and I don't really feel much like talking much less listening…so I'll be taking my leave." Moving to turn around and continue towards the door, no one was prepared for the Aurors to step forward.

"INCARCEROUS!" they yelled in unison, pointing their wands in "Potter's" direction.

Numerous cords of ropes shot off towards the dark-haired man in front of the entrance. As the ropes made their way within arms-length of the dark-haired man, he simply spun around and lifted a hand out in front of him. A shield of light (much to the shock of everyone in the room) stopped the rope from reaching him, causing them to drop down to the ground. Dropping the shield while they were distracted, lightning crackled around his body and laced around the ground near his feet. The ropes were immediately flash fried.

With a wave of his hand, the Lightning then streaked towards the entrance of the Hospital. The deafening sound of the entrance of St. Mungo's exploding caused many to clap hands to their ears. Dust and other debris were kicked up by the blast, obscuring the man from view.

Unlike many, Snape had silently muffled his hearing while banishing the smoke around him, the aftermath of the light show the man, who was apparently Harry Potter, just put on.

Everything was in disarray, but it seemed that despite how destructive the power seemed, Harry hadn't actually hurt anyone. The Potions Master looked at the entrance, and his eyes widened as whatever spells Potter had been using to conceal his true appearance (if the Minister was to be believed) faded away.

Instead of the muddy brown eyes he had sported previously, apathetic vivid green eyes stared deeply into his own. Going down the right side of his face was the iconic lightning bolt scar. Only, the lightning bolt now stretched down from his forehead over the eyelid down till the middle of his cheek. It was obvious to anyone with eyes, that it hadn't been healed properly and resulted in its current grisly appearance.

Those who had been at the trial however, remembered how this came to be; Severus being one of them.

"I don't know how you dragged me back here, but if you think I'll do your bidding like some dog then you are sadly mistaken…Don't send anyone after me, because I will not hesitate to kill." His voice was clear over the chaos ensuing in the entrance hall of St. Mungo's.

With that, he walked out of St. Mungo's and then disappeared with a crackle of lightning.

With his disappearance, everyone had broken out of the dazes and chaos ensued. Snape watched as the Minister roared for the Aurors to find him and bring him to the Ministry alive, and the Potions Master stealthily made his way to the exit.

"The Headmaster, I'm sure, will be interested in this…as well as the Dark Lord." Looking once more at the look of humiliation the Minister held, the Potions Master couldn't help but smirk.

The dreaded dungeon bat of Hogwarts disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Landing in the forests outside of Surrey, Harry cursed.

Why did things always have to be so difficult for him?

While he had received some satisfaction with screwing with the Ministry's plans, he knew he should've probably gone with another more stealthy option. Unfortunately, it seems that he still held quite a grudge against the Wizarding world despite the number of years that has passed.

Most would think the display childish, but the scarred man couldn't find it in himself to give a single fuck.

'I'm sure I would've surprised the others if they had seen that display…that shitty marshmallow-eating bastard would just be amused.' Harry thought, a small smirk forming on his lips at the thought of strangling the smug dimension-hopper that had become an ally after having been an enemy.

Even now, he couldn't understand how that man's mind worked, much less his tendency to hit on him at any given chance. Some in their group found it funny, while his lover didn't at all.

"Speaking of that idiot, he is no doubt raising a fuss over my disappearance…" this Harry had no doubt, as the blond had already complained about the fact that he had only just returned the day before after a long mission co-op mission with the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola on Tsuna's request.

About time he had stepped into the idiot's mansion, the man was practically ripping his clothes off in front of the servants and his famiglia. The sad thing was that Harry almost allowed him to do it; it seems that when he's in front of his famiglia that his clumsy tendencies that he found irritatingly cute disappeared in more ways than one.

Suddenly something in his pocket buzzed causing Harry to tense up.

Glancing down at the pocket of his trench coat, he slipped his hand down into his pocket and was surprised to see a compact mirror. Raising a brow, he flipped open the top and was met with a slightly static image of a relieved Irie Shōichi.

"_Ah, Zeus-san! I'm so happy this worked!"_ The redhead smiled, and Harry could feel himself relax at the sight of a familiar face and nodded.

"While I am confused about how you're able to reach me at the moment, I am glad that this worked as well." Though now thinking about it, the green-eyed male wondered why he had never thought to contact them with the gadget.

"_Chiavarone-san had showed up and said that you had disappeared…you had no missions and so Tsuna-san had asked if I could somehow get in contact with you._" For a moment, the boy turned away from the camera (most likely to face his computer) before he looked back with a confused look. "_Where are you Zeus-san, I should be able to pick up your location…but there is interference._"

Running a hand through his bangs, Harry sighed.

This was going to be a pain to explain.

"Before that, I would ask that you gather everyone there in the lab so I don't have to explain this too many times."

Shōichi stared at him for a second, but he obviously saw the grim expression on Harry's face. Nodding, he turned away from the camera again and obviously was sending a message for everyone to gather. About an hour later, everyone was assembled in the room (even the Shimon family for whatever fucking reason beyond his comprehension). They shifted in place, obviously noticing his displeasure at their presence.

The sheepish, pleading look on the Vongola Decimo's face barely kept him from lashing out at them. He knew that the incident had resolved itself, but unlike the others he was in no way ready to forgive the Shimon after the stunt they tried to pull. Manipulated by someone else or not; what they had done was against his code.

Glancing at the group standing next to the current Vongola Guardians once more, he then dismissed them with a snort.

"_HARRY!"_ jumping slightly at the sudden shout of his name, the camera was suddenly filled with the face of his lover, who was sporting more than a few bruises. Bruises from his clumsiness, which was probably worse than usual after his disappearance.

At the sight, he couldn't stop the small fond smile that formed on his lips.

The embarrassed flush and smile on the blond's face only warmed the cold heart that now rested in his chest.

"Hello Dino, as clumsy as ever I see."

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Well, what do you think? I think I've improved quite a bit from what I used to do! Anyway, I hope to be back soon enough with the next chapter…though I'll see what kind of response this story gets.

Laterz~


End file.
